Tsukasa Suou/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Fellow First Years. Since the Phantom Thieves VS Detectives Story, Tsukasa has noticed and admired Hajime's skills as an idol. He later comments that he wants Hajime to be his rival, and has enjoyed some friendly competition with him since then. Tsukasa has expressed jealousy at how Anzu treats Hajime like a younger brother to her, as well as his amicable relationship with Eichi in the Tea Club, which Tsukasa aspires to as well. Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Tsukasa and Mitsuru are classmates. At one time, Mitsuru invited his classmates to eat parfait with him with the allowance he obtained from Nazuna, but the only ones who are able to go with him were Tsukasa and Yuta with the others being busy. During the mall event, Tsukasa thanks him for introducing him to the ice cream shop which the ice cream is very tasty. Overall, they are on good terms. Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa :Though classmates for their entire first year at Yumenosaki, Tsukasa and Sora don't spend much time together until Fortune Banquet in late winter. Initially, they seem to make unlikely friends. Sora expresses uncertainty over Tsukasa's serious nature, remarking that his "color" never seems to change. Tsukasa, meanwhile, is initially perplexed by Sora's more eccentric behaviors, and he rejects the nickname "Tsuka-chan." However, they quickly bond while enjoying games together, and Tsukasa comes to consider Sora his first real friend in his class. :Tsukasa shows a fair amount of respect toward Sora, praising his awareness and kindness. He hopes that Sora will help him become less narrow-minded. Furthermore, Tsukasa seems to benefit from their ability to have carefree fun together. Tetora Nagumo :Tsukasa and Tetora have a bit of a rivalry for Anzu's affection, as shown in Restaurant. They also performed together during the Mall Live, but since they were in different temporary units (Tsukasa was with Hajime while Tetora was with Midori), they did not interact much. Tomoya Mashiro :During Mall Live, Tomoya, who frequently visits malls, offers to chaperone Hajime and Tsukasa and show them around, as they're both not very familiar with malls. The two seem to have a very amicable relationship, despite not crossing paths very often. :During the Chocolat Fes event, Tsukasa and Tomoya swap clothes with each other, suggested by Leo since Tomoya said that he would like to wear the knights uniform, and that Tsukasa said that he was interested in the ra*bits uniform. Tori Himemiya :Being both the young masters of respectable households, the two detest each other, often throwing insults at each other. Tori's spoiled attitude towards Anzu also invites Tsukasa's jealousy. Their animosity proves to be surprisingly shallow however and closer to childish rivalry as they're shown to be capable of being considerate of each other. :In Requiem, we learn that Tsukasa and Tori's contentious relationship likely stemmed from their childhood. Seeking the approval of adults, Tsukasa struggled to perform his lessons as the Suou heir perfectly, while Tori didn't care for their approval and eventually became interested in idols, a hobby that the adults looked down on. Tsukasa initially scorned Tori to satisfy his own ego, but when Tori responded with pity toward him, Tsukasa internalized a deep sense of shame. Tsukasa eventually comes to share Tori's interest in idols, albeit for different reasons. Even so, they continue to bicker have not yet seriously attempted to mend their relationship. Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Tsukasa adores and respects Anzu. He has gotten the habit of calling her "Onee-sama" after his first substory, where she taught him a card game and he asked her to think of him as her little brother while they play. Tsukasa considers Anzu "the Queen he serves" and always readily devotes himself to her (e.g serving her tea or sweets when she's tired). Even so, he also doesn't hesitate to have her spoil him. :Despite blushing due to their hands touching in a substory, Tsukasa freely clings onto Anzu in The King's Horseback Ride and even asks her for a kiss. In First Shrine Visit, he expresses jealousy seeing Subaru and Tori act so familiar around her - and sees Anzu's little brother's absence as chance to have her spoil him. Arashi Narukami :Member of the same unit, Knights. Though Tsukasa respects Arashi as an idol, he is quite annoyed with how touchy-feely Arashi can be. He also seems confused by Arashi's identification with womanhood and desire to be called a "big sister." At the same time, Arashi tends to tease Tsukasa and fawns on him as a "hard-working boy." :In Star Festival, Tsukasa sees Arashi standing near Yumenosaki's cenotaph with a forlorn expression. Though Arashi lies when he asks about it directly, the experience inspires Tsukasa's desire to grow into someone who his unitmates can rely on, and to eventually learn about Arashi's past and ease those burdens. Though often frivolous, Arashi acts as an emotional support for Tsukasa, as for the rest of Knights. They get along quite well in their mutual respect and never have any serious conflicts. Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma :Member of the same unit, Knights. Tsukasa often scolds Ritsu for his "unknightly" behavior, but still looks up to him as his senior and acknowledges his skills. On several occasions, Ritsu is shown to have a deep trust toward Tsukasa. In The King's Horseback Ride, he encourages Tsukasa as the only member of Knights who can put an end to Leo's tyranny. He is also the first person to hint that Tsukasa would go on to inherit the title of King from Leo, demonstrating his respect for Tsukasa's idealism and potential to lead. In return, Tsukasa seems to hold Ritsu's insights in high regard. In spite of Tsukasa's tendency to scold Ritsu, and Ritsu's habit of teasing Tsukasa like a child, they have a relationship of strong mutual respect and encouragement. Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :Though Subaru is quick to get close with Tsukasa, he considers Trickstar to be the arch enemy of Knights and does not seem to be fond of Subaru. Subaru's mannerisms remind him of Leo, and causes him to dislike him for that. :Anzu described the two as brothers with a good relationship. Yuzuru Fushimi :Fellow member of the Archery Club. Though Tsukasa has a dislike for Tori, he is rather polite to Yuzuru. Yuzuru is also acquainted to Tsukasa's parents, contacting them when Tsukasa got separated from them during First Shrine Visit. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :Chiaki's constant embracements reminds him of Arashi's intimacy. Eichi Tenshouin :Tsukasa highly respects and admires Eichi Tenshouin, referring to him as "Eichi onii-sama." This may have to do in part with the relationship of his family to the Tenshouins, who seem allied with the Suous and even extended aid to them in the Fortune Banquet story. However, his enthusiasm toward Eichi can be excessive to the point where he causes a racket, which invites Eichi's disapproval. As a whole, Eichi seems relatively indifferent toward Tsukasa. However, he has at times shown a strong understanding for Tsukasa's feelings and motivations, for example when he explains Tsukasa's family troubles to Leo in Requiem. Izumi Sena :Member of the same unit, Knights. Izumi often bullies and teases Tsukasa, and as a result, Tsukasa quickly learns to be suspicious of Izumi's intentions. He mouths off to Izumi frequently. Of all of his upperclassmen in Knights, Izumi is the most strict toward Tsukasa. In Fortune Banquet, for example, Izumi scolds and punishes Tsukasa for ignoring him and for keeping his problems to himself. That said, Izumi has a deep sense of gratitude toward Tsukasa for giving Knights new life and purpose through his persistent idealism. Izumi is motivated not to let down Tsukasa's faith. At the same time, Tsukasa greatly respects Izumi as a talented upperclassman, in spite of his peculiarities. :In Butterfly, it is shown that Tsukasa is increasingly unsatisfied with Izumi's harsh attitude and refusal to show genuine affection, as he displays with Makoto. Although Ritsu often points out that Izumi's scoldings are a display of fondness in this case, Tsukasa still wants to be spoiled and praised at times by Izumi. Toward the end of the year, Izumi occasionally begins to show a more open, honest affection. Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi :The Captain of the Archery Club which Tsukasa is a part of. Tsukasa wanted to help Keito when he seemed to have lost "something important" during Tea Party. Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga :Leader of his unit, Knights. Prior to meeting Leo, Tsukasa has great expectations for their mysterious king. However, upon their first meeting, Tsukasa mistakes Leo for a "suspicious person" and is greatly disappointed to learn that this crass, eccentric stranger is actually their long-awaited King. Tsukasa and Leo butt heads immediately, which leads to the events of The King's Horseback Ride. After Tsukasa proves himself in Judgement, he surprises Leo by insisting that he remain as their King, rather than running away once more. Though they continue to bicker after this, Leo and Tsukasa demonstrate a strong mutual respect, and Tsukasa frequently expresses his desire to learn more from Leo. :As the year progresses, Leo acknowledges Tsukasa's role in shaping Knights and even himself. In Star Festival, when Arashi remarks that Leo has been less self-deprecating, he credits the change to Tsukasa's trust in him; Tsukasa "gave him a warm cape to wear" when he considered himself the "Naked King." Meanwhile, Tsukasa shows increasing devotion to Leo, acknowleding him fully as their leader and expressing an increasing desire to help and understand him. When Leo disappears or fails to show up for practice, Tsukasa is typically the member of Knights to search for him, and he even stocks the Archery Dojo with supplies in case Leo needs to spend the night there. These displays of consideration, however, don't preclude their continued arguing in the slightest, and Tsukasa continues to express confusion over Leo's eccentricities. :Leo and Tsukasa are both members of Archery Club. In Blue Filament, Leo remarks that Tsukasa reminds him of Izumi, or perhaps himself. As of Requiem, Leo has passed the title of King down to Tsukasa, who is trying to decide how to lead Knights in his own way. Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Others Tsukasa's Parents :As Tsukasa's parents are usually distracted by their work, he often seeks their attention, and was happy to be able to spend time with them during First Shrine Visit. Tsukasa states that they are very busy, and thus, he doesn't get to see them often. However, he is also shown to care for them deeply, and he genuinely wants to repay their efforts in raising him by becoming an heir that they can be proud of. In Requiem, we learn that although they are rather strict, Tsukasa's father actually had a rebellious phase in his own youth and encourages Tsukasa's independence. Eichi suggests that this contributes to Tsukasa's respect for his father. Sources Category:Relationships